


D-Ski

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glaryl, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, but isnt this adorable, d-ski, darlenn, glenn nicknames daryl, i swear im done now, kill me now, oml so cute, sup D-ski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl needs a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-Ski

"I need to come up with a nickname for you." Glenn said out of the blue, as they walked through the woods.

 

"No ya don't." Daryl replied, adjusting his crossbow.

 

"Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea." Rick chuckled,"You'd probably lose a limb or somethin'."

 

"Still." Glenn shrugged,"He calls me Short round and 'kid'. Which both make no sense because I'm not that much shorter and I'm not a kid."

 

"Good luck coming up with one." Shane grumbled,"Ain't no nicknames for the name 'Daryl'."

 

Glenn sighed in defeat. How the hell would he come up with a nickname if Shane and Rick seemed so negative about it? Dixon wasn't much of a nickname anyhow. 

 

Daryl gave him a discreet nudge and half smile. His silent way of saying 'Don't worry about it'.

 

He forgot about it after that. For a while, at least. It was during the winter at the prison when he finally came up with it. He and Maggie had gone out on a run and discovered some boxes. Of course they didn't mean much, but it provoked something from Glenn's brain.

 

"Ski's?" Maggie nudged at the box with her foot.

 

"D Ski's?" Glenn looked at it curiously, until Maggie moved it enough to reveal the logo 'B & D Ski's.'

 

"Huh." She reached down to pick it up.

 

Glenn wandered around the old shop, searching for any supplies they could bring back to help work on the prison. He found nothing of the sort. Defeated, the two left to head back to the prison. The word 'D-Ski' stuck in Glenn's head the entire time.

 

"Find anything?" Rick asked when they returned.

 

"Nothin." With that, Maggie took off to go tend to other issues.

 

"Short round!" Daryl came jogging over to greet him, like he usually would. 

 

"D-Ski." Glenn said out loud, testing the word out on his tongue.

 

"Huh?" 

 

"D-Ski." A lightbulb went off in Glenn's head,"I got it! D-Ski!"

 

Daryl shook his head,"Oh no."

 

 


End file.
